A life without my angel
by AwsomeLikeMe
Summary: When Bill and Tom were younger they promised each other that they would always stay together, no matter what happened and what challanges they might face. But I do not think that they suddenly find themselves in their own country with their own family was part of the plan ... How did this happen? And they manage to keep the promise they gave each other? A Tokio Hotel fanfiction
1. What happend?

**A life without an angel**

**Introduction **

The air was cold and the ground was wet from the snow that had fallen this morning. I walked next to the busy rod in my own thoughts. I can't understand why I'm walking here alone; I had lost the person I loved the most. He was my best friend and my only brother… and now… I didn't have anyone. We had done and sad everything we could to stop it, but we didn't have anything to say in this case. Our foster parents could no longer take care of the bout of us, and they thought it was best for us to get separated. I don't understand what that will help us, we will always be twins, and no one can change that.

But when I stood there at the airport and gave my brother, my other half, the last hug before he boarded the plain, I felt left behind. I know he didn't want this to happened, and that he would call me every time he got the chance, but I still felt like he now had left me forever.

Why did they do this to us? Now that our band had started to take form, now that we had started to get some fans and play jobs? I knew that the band, Devilish, now was unofficial ended, broken apart because our best and only guitarist had left to live in the US with a new family, without me.

I looked up at the sky as I walked; I saw some birds fly over me, but nothing more. They sun was not shining as bright as it were when I walked into the airport only three hours ago. I had watched the plain go off and disappear into the sky, into the blue, with my angel, my dear brother on-board. I hadn't even noticed that some tears had starting run down my cheeks.

But now everything was over, I was alone. Ok, I had my friends, but they were not the same without my brother, he was the one how always came with the strangest idea's and I guessed there wasn't going to be much of them now. I walked into the yard of my house and sat down in the wet grass, I would probably get sick, but how cares.

***Bills pov***

"Hey Bill!?" I heard a familiar voice call my name. I looked up and saw one of my best friends stand on the other side of the fence. I got up on my feet and walked over to him. "Has he left already?" I nodded sadly and felt some tears starting to take form in the corner of my eyes. "You will get over this Bill, he isn't dead". I jumped up and sat on top of our stone fence, "I know," I mumbled. The howl sad thing got a bit blown up when he tried to do the same as me, to jump up and sit on the fence, but he failed completely. He landed on his back on the hard and cold sidewalk. "You look so stupid Gustav!" I struggled to stop laughing. "Yea, yea…glad I can entertain you your dumb ass…" he sounded a bit angry, but just some seconds later we both laugh so hard that I also fell down from the fence. "Haha…now I'm not the only one laying on the ground!" Gustav just laughed at my fall and made fun out of me. I know he didn't mean it in a bad way, but it was just that I needed to burst out in tears. I dragged my knees up under my cheek and covered my face with my hands. I felt the warm and salt tears flow from my eyes as I cried. "Hey…Bill? You know I didn't mean to be cruel…you just looked so funny when you fell…" I shook my head, it wasn't his fault. "So why are you crying…?" it was like he had already forgotten about Tom my twin and our best friend. "Oh… what a stupid question…" Gustav laid his strong arms around me and gave me a big hug. "You know that he will always love you… but that doesn't mean you can't have some fun with your friends…" I looked up at him, and I saw he had big problems not laughing. Was I that funny to watch? It was first when I looked down at my arms again I understood why he was having such a good time watching me. I quick got up on my feet's and looked at him with a half angry and half questioning look on my face, "it's my make-up right?"

***Tom POV***

I sat alone in the plane, looking out of the window. I didn't really understand how I ended up here. My brother… I saw him standing there, on the other side of the big glass windows with his tears making dark lines down his cheeks. Why did I have to leave? Why me and not him? I didn't want to leave my home, my friends and at least not my brother.

I was sitting on a plane to a place I never before have seen, and to a family I haven't even met yet. Will they be nice to me? Like the nice family I'm now leaving, the people that have been my family for 7 years now.

I think I most have fallen asleep at some point, because when I opened my eyes we were about to land in my new home country, the US. I had no idea where I was going to live, and where my school was going to be. I hated this feeling, not knowing what's going too happened. I had it often at home, but there I had my brother to hold me updated, but here I had no one.

I walked out of the airplane with my pc bag over my shoulder, I looked around, and everything was different. I felt alone there I walked, dragging my baggy pants up so they didn't fall of. I think I must have looked like I came from a different planet there I ended up standing looking lost, because no one dared to walk to close to me. I hadn't got a number to call and was clue less about how they looked and if they were going to pick me up or no. I ended up siting down on a bench and wait for something to happen


	2. A huge mess

***Bill pov***

"Can I call him now? Please… mama…" I sat with the kitchen table begging my mama to let me borrow the phone, but she just waved me off. "He needs some time darling; you will only make him miss you more… go up to your room and clean it dear. You know how messy it looks like, and now, when Tom is gone you can't blame him for all the mess…" She smiled at me, and I started unwilling to walk up the stairs to my room. "Stupid…" I whispered while a slowly opened the door to our, eh… my room.

I lay down on the bed, my eyes were filled with tears, and my heart where filled with sorrow. How could they! How could they take my only family member away from me! How! I cried into my pillow, I couldn't stop my feelings from flowing. I still felt his scent in the room, his smell and aura, but he wasn't there anymore. He wasn't there to comfort me while I cried. What was I going to do at school, now, when I didn't have my brother to help me with my homework?

I sat up. I knew that I couldn't be crying all day, it wouldn't make it any better. I started slowly to take down my brothers posters from the wall, one by one. The motorcycles he had convinced me that he needed, the half-naked girls. I had tried to stop him from putting those up, but he didn't listen to me, but that wasn't something new either. He was Tom. No one could control him or decide over him. He never gave up, even if he lay pushed down on the ground with a nose bleeding and a blue eye, he never gave up. I sometimes wished I was like him.

***Tom pov***

"Toooom! The kitchen hasn't been cleaned yet! Don't think you are going to sleep before that is done!" I heard them shout after me from upstairs, but I didn't have any more strength to get up from bed. I had been here for two weeks, and for two weeks I had been their slave. I wasn't the only kid living here, but I was the only one that wasn't theirs. Tomorrow was my first day at school, and I nearly had any power left in my body to get up to go to the toilet. "Tooom!" I heard angry feet walk down the stairs. They slammed against the floor. "You should know better than don't answering when an adult calls after you!" He dragged me out of my bed. "Kid! Show me some respect! Get up!" He spat at me. I stumbled myself to my feet and stood in front of him. "Go clean the kitchen, or it will be no breakfast for you tomorrow. Am I understood?" I nodded. "I can't here you. Am I understood?" I lifted my head and looked at him, "Yes Mr. Carling, I understand." He nodded, clearly amused about my answer. "So why are you just standing there boy! GO!" he yelled into my ear. I stumbled my way up from the cold basement and into the messy kitchen. It was dirt everywhere. Still I cleaned it only the night before. Dirty dishes were placed in huge stacks from the sink, and there were food on the floor. "This means not much sleep today either…" I mumbled for myself as I started the huge mission I had got.


	3. Im so sorry

Hey to all of you reading my storry. I'm on de edge of being removed from this page, and so is all of my stories. This is becouse its not aloud to write about real persons on this scite, still many people do it. I have recived a warning from someone thretening to report me, so this is what i want to say:

If you want to read more of my stories i will be posting them on another site called the link to my scite is user/TheNoteFromNowhere

I will repost many of my stories there, and i hope you will keep on following me and coment my work.

Thats all from AwsomeLikeMe, and i hope yours stories dosent get removed like mine.


End file.
